


Favor silencioso

by Luz Beata (AdelaideScott)



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: M/M, May December Romance, dub con, sex deal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/Luz%20Beata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se apega al cuello de Zaizen como a un salvavidas, mientras que sus manos velludas hacen milagros que le parecen inconcebibles debido a la artritis supuesta, que no le ha dejado usar armas más que en situaciones extremas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favor silencioso

**Author's Note:**

> 011.Buenos días, tristeza.Tabla de libros.Fandom insano.

Favor silencioso

Michael a penas puede respirar mientras que dura su orgasmo y comienza el que le pertenece. Se apega al cuello de Zaizen como a un salvavidas, mientras que sus manos velludas hacen milagros que le parecen inconcebibles debido a la artritis supuesta, que no le ha dejado usar armas más que en situaciones extremas. Michael siente miedo cuando Zaizen lo toca. No puede evitarlo. Si a ese tipo se le ocurriera que está harto de él, podría romperle el cuello. Al otro día limpiarían la habitación, arrojarían su cuerpo al mar o lo cortarían en pedazos e iría a parar al material de la comida para perros mejor vendida del país. Y nadie se enteraría jamás de eso, porque en lo que respecta a los registros de las ramas policiales que no son sobrenaturales, Michael Lee ha estado muerto desde hace dos años. 

(Quisiera decirle esas cosas a Hayato cuando toman el desayuno por la mañana, pero no hay mucho desde su lugar que pueda proteger físicamente, a sí mismo ya desde el vamos, así que por lo menos quiere hacer ese sacrificio en favor de alguien más joven)


End file.
